


【马鹅】Sweet child of mine

by MC856



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18417551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MC856/pseuds/MC856
Summary: “What's your name, boy?”“Oswald.”





	【马鹅】Sweet child of mine

马罗尼在午夜时分醒来，万物寂静，除了身边浅浅的的呼吸声。  
他打开床头暗淡的台灯，望着他的小情人。  
他蜷缩着，以一种缺乏安全感的姿势熟睡着，他瘦弱，纤细，像根羽毛，一口沉重的叹息就能吹走。他的睫毛在眼睑投下深深的阴影，嘴角微微向下——不是什么好梦。  
而马罗尼的嘴角却不自觉往上，他爱他，他无比动情地想，爱得有点找不着北了，爱得像个傻瓜，爱到在半夜这样呆望着情人，恨不能钻进对方的梦，替他赶走所有的妖魔鬼怪。  
可是他也爱他吗？他不禁想，但是这个问题瞬间就被他驱逐出脑海，他不是一个敏感多情的人，他不常纠结于这个问题，这个问题没有意义，知道他完全地依附于他，依赖着他，他就是他的整个全部，这就够了。  
马罗尼轻轻掀开被子，尽量不发出任何声响，他走到厨房接了一杯水喝，接着坐到椅子上抽起了烟。  
他想起他们初见的时候。  
他是在会所里谈生意，半瓶红酒下肚，似醉非醉之间，生意已经谈成，接下来是必备的娱乐项目。马罗尼走进包间，只看见一个白衬衣男孩站在里面。  
“再去拿几瓶酒来。”马罗尼吩咐道，只当他是服务生。  
“先……先生。”男孩结巴道，“我、我不是……”  
“不是什么？”  
“不是侍应生。”  
马罗尼有些奇怪：“哦？那你在这里做什么？”  
“我…我来服务您。”  
马罗尼费了老半天才反应过来这个就是属于他的娱乐项目，他不由得仔细打量了一下男孩：清请秀秀，白白嫩嫩，但是太瘦，太小，一双灰绿色的眼睛闪烁着无辜的光芒，干净得不像这里的人，他竭力想做出一副镇静的样子，可是捏紧的手和微抿的唇暴露了他的慌张和稚气。  
“你多大了，孩子？”  
“我十九了。”男孩这样道。  
“少扯谎了，你看起来最多十六，你走吧，我对未成年不感兴趣。”  
“我成年了！”男孩有些着急，“求你，先生，别赶我出去。”  
马罗尼很不高兴地嘟囔：“这些狗娘养的是怎么想的，一个孩子？”  
“求你了，阁下，你是我的第一个客人，我要是现在出去，他们一定以为我服务不周，我会挨打的。”  
“我保证没人敢动你，孩子，你走吧。”  
男孩急得快哭出来：“先生，求你可怜可怜我，即便你护住我这一次，得不到他们的肯定，我以后在这里是没有办法生存下去的！”  
“你叫什么名字，男孩？”  
“奥斯瓦德。”  
“奥斯瓦德，听着。”马罗尼没有耐心再跟他扯下去，他走到沙发边坐下，扯松了领带，“你大概不清楚我是谁，这个没关系，你可以选择留下，但我这个人不是那么容易满意的，要是我有一点不满意，你的下场会比你刚刚就选择离开要惨上十倍，你明白吗？当然，我并不是指我有什么特殊癖好，但是你似乎还是个雏，不是吗？”  
“我会尽全力让你满意的，sir。”  
或许是酒精上头，或许是这里闷热暧昧的香气，又或许是他看上去如此的不设防，对于自己即将面临什么都是懵懵懂懂，还保证说会让自己满意，马罗尼的心防渐渐放下，有一种久未体会的轻松感从大脑出发到达四肢，他看着男孩慢慢靠近，放松地倚在沙发上，不动声色地等着，等着男孩来取悦他。  
“我帮你脱，还是你自己来，先生？”  
“我自己来，你为什么不先脱掉你的呢，奥斯瓦德？”  
马罗尼注意到他的手指抖了一下，随后像是下定决心般，不急也不慢地脱掉了衣服。  
马罗尼环住他，发现他实在是太小一只，这让他几乎有一种犯罪的错觉，可是他确实也是个罪犯。他用掌心抚着他的背，那里的触感细腻，线条紧绷，体温微热，掌下的身体瑟缩了一下，但没有退却。  
他把他放到沙发上，现在他完全笼罩在他的阴影里了，显得有些模糊和虚无，显得更无辜，他调动起十足的耐心来，双手在男孩身上游走着，一寸一寸点燃欲火。  
“你在那儿吗，奥斯瓦德？”  
“对不起，先生？”  
“我感觉到你在走神。”  
马罗尼拧了他一把，得到一声惊喘，他把他翻过来，他的臀也是紧绷绷的。  
“放松点，男孩，这样可不行。”  
他开始给他扩张，男孩在他手下像条离了岸的鱼，张大了嘴想要拼命呼吸，发不出任何声音，但他还知道自己要做什么，他的手也没有停着，正努力地套弄马罗尼的那根东西。  
“你的手法很生疏。”  
“我…我一直在努力学。”  
马罗尼没有说的是，正是这种生疏让他有了一种陌生的刺激感和新鲜感，他望向他雾蒙蒙水莹莹的绿眼睛，他渐渐变得殷红的双唇，似曾相识，恍然如梦，他忍不住吻了上去。  
奥斯瓦德出了一身薄汗，浑身变得通红，他的体温正在上升，心跳也在加速，他感受得到，正如他感受到自己的。这男孩很可口，他在将自己完全打开，仿佛将灵魂交予撒旦，但不是所有，你看得到他的眼里还存有一丝不一样的东西，负隅顽抗，蚍蜉撼树。他软得一塌糊涂，却又保留着某种韧性，他的反应青涩无比，却有些媚人的姿态在里面。  
马罗尼托起他的臀顺势一挺，不错的尝试，但不成功，润滑剂只让他进去了一点，然后就滑出来，再一次，更进去一点，再进去一点。他听见奥斯瓦德在抽气，那不是快感，是疼痛。马罗尼放弃横冲直撞的打算，他尽可能地慢，直到对方完全将他容纳，他开始小幅度的进出，直磨得奥斯瓦德难受：  
“求你，先生……”  
“叫我马罗尼。”  
马罗尼明显感觉那里一紧，差点让自己缴了械。  
“你就是…马罗尼阁下？”  
“是我，放松。”  
“求你……马罗尼阁下。”  
马罗尼给了他所有想要的，这场情事，以及之后种种，所有事情，他都尽可能地满足他，奥斯瓦德从一个男妓，成为男宠，再是他的情人。  
马罗尼吐出一口烟圈。奥斯瓦德身上裹着浴巾躺在沙发上睡得很沉，这场性事让他十分疲倦，马罗尼坐在一旁，抽着烟，看着他毫无防备的睡颜。  
他看上去脆弱得一只手就能捏死，事实上，马罗尼也办得到。  
但马罗尼不会那样做，他永远不会那样做。  
马罗尼把烟摁灭，抬头看了一眼时间，凌晨三点十一，是时候回去继续睡觉了。  
他不是无缘无故从睡眠中清醒的，上天让他遇到了奥斯瓦德，但是另一方面他却不走运，他的帝国正因为一连串的事件摇摇欲坠，走向崩塌，而法科尔内正趁机虎视眈眈，步步紧逼，这让他几乎每天都睡不好觉。  
一定是哪里出了问题，最有可能的情况是出了内鬼，马罗尼坚信，所以他愈发不动声色，他在耐心等待，等待对方露马脚，他要逮到那只老鼠，然后活剥了他的皮。  
即使到了最坏的情况，他的皇冠被夺走，领地被瓜分，他还有奥斯瓦德，他在家里修建了一条秘密通道，以备不时之需。  
“铃铃铃——”电话声此刻响起，在寂静的夜里刺耳又惊悚。  
马罗尼飞快地走到客厅的电话机旁边接起听筒，恼怒着压低了声音：  
“喂？”  
“马罗尼阁下，抱歉这么晚来打扰你，但就在刚刚，我们抓到了一个小贼，他是来偷取我们的重要货物的，还有很重要的一点，我们问出了他受何人指使。”  
马罗尼捏着听筒的手微微握紧了。  
他回到卧室，却发现奥斯瓦德已经不在床上了。  
“奥斯瓦德？”马罗尼轻声叫道。  
没有人回应。  
“奥斯瓦德？”马罗尼径直走到床头，准备拿出柜子里的手枪，一个声音制止了他：  
“你不会想那样的，马罗尼阁下。”  
马罗尼缓缓转身，奥斯瓦德站在他面前，光着脚，手里拿着他正要去拿的枪，枪指着他。  
“You broke my heart，奥斯瓦德。”  
“哦，是吗，那我很抱歉，因为它一会儿还要碎一次，字面意义上的。”  
“所以确实是你，是你杀了弗兰基，是你透露了我金库的位置，是你将我上一次行动偷偷告诉警方，是你在竞标的事情上……”  
“没错，都是我。”  
“为什么？”马罗尼看着那双眼睛，此刻里面充满了复仇的快意，让它们比任何时候都更清亮。  
“因为我要摧毁你的一切，再杀了你，不过现在看来，我只能先杀了你，再摧毁你的一切了。”  
“不，奥斯瓦德，我问，为什么？”  
“为什么？想想自己造的孽吧，马罗尼。”  
“我得罪了很多人，但我不记得我得罪过你。”  
“你有时间慢慢想！因为我会折磨你直到你想起来的。”奥斯瓦德捡起地上的皮带丢过去，“把你的手绑上。”  
马罗尼接过皮带，他笑了：“认真的吗，奥斯瓦德？”  
“我没跟你开玩笑！”  
“很好。”马罗尼道，“因为我确信一会儿它会有用的。”  
“绑上！然后去厨房。”  
“怎么，你要把我做成菜吗？”  
枪口粗暴地抵上了马罗尼的太阳穴，他看着骤然靠近的奥斯瓦德，心里不知怎的想到，奥斯瓦德是有起床气的。  
“现在，走。”  
马罗尼被抵着后脑勺出了房门，他们移动到了楼梯口。  
“听着，奥斯瓦德，我很讨厌被人用枪指着。”  
“那么你可能会感到安慰，这是你最后一次被枪指着了。”  
“我想也是最后一次。”马罗尼说着扭动了楼梯旁的鹿头挂饰，伴随着声响，一处暗门缓缓打开，趁着奥斯瓦德受惊分神的瞬间，他双手交握，就着被绑的手势把他打晕，夺下了手枪，顺势接住了他滑倒的身体。  
“好大一笔账要算，奥斯瓦德。”

奥斯瓦德醒来时，看到只有马罗尼，还有光秃秃的水泥墙，他正处在一个密闭空间，坐在椅子上，双手被那根皮带绑着。  
马罗尼坐在他对面，正在看报纸。  
“你醒了？已经早上了，你因为贪睡错过了早餐。”  
“放开我，你个狗养的杂种！”奥斯瓦德死命挣扎。  
“真的是我把你宠坏了。”马罗尼冷笑，“没人敢用这种语气跟我说话。”  
“你想怎样？”  
“这个问题是我来问你，你想怎样？千方百计爬上我的床，就为了杀了我，你这个弯子绕得也太大了点。”  
“你以为我没有试过其它的？我装成过电表员，你饭店的员工，甚至加入过你的帮派，你的安防太森严，马罗尼，你就像个缩在壳里的乌龟叫人无从下手！何况，谁说我只想要你的命了，我要你的全部！”  
“很有志向。”马罗尼点点头，绕着他的小情人走了一圈，“不过代价是沉重的。”  
奥斯瓦德瑟缩了一下。  
“现在，告诉我，你为什么想报复我？”马罗尼在报复两个字上加了重音，他的手放到了奥斯瓦德的脖子上，只需要轻轻一拧，像捏死一只蚂蚁那样容易。  
马罗尼还未使劲，奥斯瓦德已经有些喘不过气：“因为……你杀了我母亲！”  
“哦？没有印象。”马罗尼的手松开了，“你母亲是谁？”  
“格特鲁德，你派手下开枪打死了她，就在我的面前。”  
马罗尼的脸色变了。  
“想起来了对吗？她只是一个毫无还手之力的妇人，你却冷血地杀害了她！你罪有应得！”  
“格特鲁德……格特鲁德。”马罗尼喃喃。  
“不许你念她的名字，凶手！”  
“你…你真的是她儿子？”  
“我是。”  
“她从来没有告诉我……”马罗尼陷入回忆。  
“不，不是这样……”奥斯瓦德从他的表情里已经猜到了什么，他慌乱起来，挣扎得愈发剧烈，连皮肤磨破了都没有察觉，“告诉我不是！”  
“冷静，奥斯瓦德！”  
“不！这不可能！不！”奥斯瓦德哭了出来。  
马罗尼蹲下身来，替他轻轻擦掉眼泪，看着他通红的双眼道：  
“是真的，我的孩子。”

 

 

\--THE END--


End file.
